Best Birthday Ever!
by Preetz
Summary: All the officers take time to make their colleague's birthday special. Contains OC and the whole CID team. Just some team moments and masti. Written for a friend. Birthday gift to DayaVineet's girl. Read at your own scrutiny. note to my lovely readers- Nxt update this month: LP. rem will come.. one by one. thanks so much and sorry for being inactive.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello everyone! I am here with this OS for one of my best buddies to wish her on her birthday. Hope she likes.

Happy birthday sweetu! Dil se wishing all your dreams come true! Love you!

To my other readers, friends and lovely people- many thanks and apologies for updating at snail pace.

Basically this was written for my friend. But I added all our fav CID characters and jodis to make it even more exciting. Hope everyone enjoys.

 _ **Best Birthday Ever!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

It was a normal day at the bureau. Everyone starting from ACP sir to sub-inspectors were busy. As the day ended however they could finally breathe. The girl gang and few other members from the CID team were loitering casually in the bureau's cafeteria. It was past working hours and they were afraid they would be forced to leave soon. But they continued talking-

 **Purvi-** "kitnaa kaam tha yar! Uff! Thak gayi main! Roz roz itnaa kaam! Uuper se garmi!"

 **Shreya-** "haa yar garmi toh hai…. Global warming. Kya karei…"

 **Purvi-** "haan.. arey Roohi! Tumhe toh aadat hai na dhoop ki? Rajasthan se jo ho tum? Right?"

Roohi who was sipping her coffee looks up.

 **Roohi-** "haan aadat toh hai. But come on yar! Garmi toh garmi hai!"

 **Ishita-** "Hi girls!"

Just then..

Ishita walked in sighing loudly.

 **Ishita-** "uff! Bhaiya ek coffee! Ussey pehle chilled water please!"

 **Purvi-** "arey arey! Yaha toh self service hai pata hai na?"

(everyone here is friendly guys. Think it as slight AU, no offense)

 **Ishita-** "Purvi please..."

 **Purvi-** "waise tum Dushyant sir ke saat thi na, thak kaise gayi haan? Aur sir kaha hai?"

Ishu's mouth widened and she just glared at her friend.

 **Ishita-** "What do you mean Dushyant sir ke saat thi?!"

Just then the young man in the conversation walked in, looking startled to hear his name.

 **Purvi-** "shhh-"

Purvi tried to signal but Ishu went on-

 **Ishita-** "you are saying it as if koi crush hai mera unke uuper! Aur main khush hojati hu unke saat time spend kar sakuu toh-"

KV who's beside Dushyant patted his back giving him a meaningful smile. Dushyant however being as modest as he could be, can only open his mouth a couple of times and shut it.

 **Shreya-** "shhhh! wo sunlenge!"

Shreya spoke. Purvi giggled. Ishu is boggled.

 **Purvi-** "Haan.. mujhe toh lagta hai sunn-le isliye itni zor se bol rahi hai!?"

Ishu turned around to look in the direction the girls were looking. Her eyes widened a bit. Dushyant too looked at her briefly before moving to a table. This girl was nothing but crazy. No matter how much he tried, her antics always made him smile. He quickly hid his smile that was spreading on his face. He wasn't blind or dumb not to notice that the girl adored him. He was just being him, hiding that she piqued his interest.

 **KV-** "Lucky you.. humari taraf koi dekhta hi nahi."

KV whispered while whining, taking a seat beside him. Dushu rolls his eyes.

 **Dushyant-** "ha koi nahi, par bohot si ladkiya dekhti hai tumhe-"

KV just laughed it off.

 **KV-** "haha jealous!"

Tarika who watched this smiled. Everyone seemed so relaxed. It was nice to have them around.

Meanwhile coffee was served to Ishita. Just then someone walked in smiling coyly.

 **Vineet-** "arey wah aaj puri batallion yaha? kya baat hai!"

It was Vineet, followed by Sachin who walked in next.

KV greeted them.

 **KV-** "arey aao Sachin. Vineet kaam hogaya?"

 **Vineet-** "Ha sir! Sab thik thak. Aaj hi khatam hogaya case. I'm glad."

Nikhil who was sitting at other table smiled. Beside him Pankaj was busily munching on his sandwich.

 **Nikhil-** "Pankaj… sab log kitni acchi mood mei hai? Sab se baat karo na..."

 **Pankaj-** "huh? Haan haa. Bas ye ek sandwich..."

Pankaj smiled briefly and resumed his task.

 **Sachin-** "usey khaane do. Waise din bhar waqt nahi mila hoga usey khaane ko..."

An emotional Pankaj looked up-

 **Pankaj-** "sir! sahi kaha sir! Bilkul sahi! Sir aap insaan nahi ho sir! Mahaan ho! Mahaan!"

Sachin chuckled at that and joined him grabbing a chair for himself.

 **Tarika-** "so everyone is here! Right?"

Tarika spoke.

 **Purvi-** "haan but Abhijeet sir nahi hai! And tum kehti ho everyone is here?!"

 **Tarika-** "Purvi… tum bhi naa..."

Tarika smiled trying not to blush.

Sachin was next to speak-

 **Sachin-** "haan haan. Miss toh karna padega Abhijeet sir ko, wo aur Daya sir kahi bahar gaye hai ACP sir ke saat-"

 **Tarika-** "hmm..."

to be frank, she was missing him right then. But she wouldn't admit aloud. These days everyone in the bureau teased her whenever they got a chance. Before others could join-

 **Tarika-** "Sab log yaha hai toh dont you guys think we should plan an outing? Like, take a day off! Kitne din hogaye!"

Just then a loud voice echoes…

 **Freddy-** "Day OFF!? arey wah kitna meetha shabd hai… kisne bola ye!?"

.

.

.

Freddy walked in. surprisingly he was flanked by Abhijeet and Daya…

 **Abhijeet-** "Freddy! Ye Day off meetha shabd kaise hua? Aur kisne bola ye… wo awaaz..."

Abhijeet spotted Tarika and smiled at her… she couldn't help but smile at him… Just his sight, that dazzling smile made her heart skip a beat…

 **Abhijeet-** "Tarika ji..."

Abhijeet smiled clapping his hands…

 **Abhijeet-** "maan gaye bhai! Ab Tarika ji ne ye shabd bola hai toh meetha toh hoga hi..."

the girls giggled and nudged Tarika. Tarika turned pink and smiled before glaring at her beloved Abhi…

Abhi, Daya, Freddy were seated now.

 **Daya-** "waise Day off toh banta hai boss!"

Nikhil and others greet them. Shreya got a water bottle for Daya… placing it on the table…

 **Shreya-** "Sir aap thake hue lag rahe hai. Paani pilijiye..."

Daya smiled at her… there was something in this girl that made his heart fill with joy. Just the sight of her made him happy….

 **Daya-** "thanks Shreya..."

Abhijeet smiled at the duo.. Shreya who was smiling at Daya turned to Abhijeet abruptly..

 **Shreya-** "sir aap.. aap bhi peelijiye. Main aapkeliye coffee laati hu..."

 **Abhijeet-** "arey nahi nahi rehne do… tumhe Daya ko paani dena hai, jo bhi kuch khilana hai, khilaado. I will not complain.."

Everyone suppressed their giggle while shreya turned pink.

 **Nikhil-** "Sir aap day off ki baat kar rahe the!"

Nikhil reminded his beloved mentor.

 **Daya-** "haa haa Nikhil. Lets go this weekend. Sunday kaisa rahega…."

 **Vineet-** "actually saturday evening badhiya rahega sir.."

Vineet who finished off his coffee spoke… at once everyone looked at him

 **Daya-** "kyu bhai..."

Vineet looked at Roohi… Roohi looked petrified and then signalled a no-

 **Vineet-** "sir saturday is Roohi's birthday!"

there was a pause and then everyone spoke up…

 **Daya-** "arey wah! Badhiya mauka hai.."

 **Purvi-** "Roohi! Very bad tumne bataaya kyu nahi..."

 **Daya -** "relax guys… Roohi hume party degi..."

 **Purvi-** "ahh this is even more awesome!"

 **Roohi-** "Daya sir!"

 **Daya-** "kyu nahi degi! Kyu Roohi.."

 **Roohi-** "sir… main.. zyada parties nahi manaati..."

 **Vineet-** "iss bar manaao na yar..."

 **Roohi-** "Vineet..."

 **Vineet-** "haan. Ab kya hai na, ek baar humare CID team ke saat manaaogi na, baar baar dil karega manaane ka-"

 **Daya-** "Sahi keh raha hai Vineet. Waise hai tih hum sab bade strict officers. Par utne hi friendly hai..."

 **Purvi-** "aur utne hi masti khor!"

Roohi smiled at this. Of course she knew it.

 **Roohi-** "I know sir. Aap sab log shaandar ho, just cheh maheeno mei aap mere apne bangaye. Aapne jis tara se mujhe apne is pyare se pariwar mei shaamil kia… thank you so much everyone."

 **Abhijeet-** "arey yar! Isne toh senti kardia..."

 **Daya-** "haa Abhijeet… Roohi hai hi aisi.. bohot pyari hai.. bohot acchi bacchi..."

Roohi smiled at Daya.

 **Daya-** "so its done. Saturday night party derahi ho! Right Roohi?"

 **Purvi-** "haa yar! Throw a party! Come on!"

 **Roohi-** "arey ok. Par kaha… kaise?"

 **Shreya-** "arey tumhare ghar pe…"

 **Roohi-** "mere apartment?!"

 **Purvi-** "haa.. dont worry we all will help you. Kyu gurls?"

everyone nodded.

 **Dushyant-** "exactly! Roohi now don't say no..."

He gave her a cute smile that he reserved only for his close friends. Everyone here treated her with so much love-

 **KV-** "ab man bhi jao yar!"

Roohi sighed… this year's birthday is gonna be…. the best… she silently thanked Vineet in her head. He had only been best friend since training but it was like she knew him from ages- As if hearing her Vineet looked at her and smiled. The team enjoyed a little time before dispersing off.

.

.

.

.

Saturday came sooner than expected.

Most of the girls got off and so everyone was in a cheerful mood.

 **Purvi-** "Lucky you! Tumhe off mila. Aur hum sab ko bhi. Last time, mere birthday pe, I was on a mission. Gosh!"

 **Ishu-** "arey Purvi kyu aisa keh rahi ho? Tab toh badi khush hui thi ki na. As an officer ye mera working birthday hai and all..."

 **Purvi-** "arey ha! Par fir bhi. Is baar mujhe off chahiye."

 **Roohi-** "toh lelena..."

the girls were all seated in Roohi's living room, talking casually… Tarika was the only one to handle the kitchen…

 **Purvi-** "naa.. itna asaan nahi Roohi..."

 **Roohi-** "hmm..."

Roo sighed. She was a little tired on her d-day. Well so much for answering numerous calls, reply handfuls of messages got her worn out. Just then Purvi's mobile beeps.

 **Purvi-** "hey Roo… lets go to your room!"

 **Roohi-** "huh? Kyu?"

 **Ishu-** "arey chalo na..."

so Ishita, Purvi, Divya dragged a confused Roohi to her room upstairs.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In the kitchen,** Tarika was surprised when Shreya joined her.

 **Shreya-** "hiii.. kya banaa rahi ho? Wooo cake! So nice! Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir kehte hai, cake banaaye toh tum hi banaao!"

 **Tarika** laughed slightly- "arey aisa nahi hai… aaj free hu. Socha banaalu, Roohi is lucky."

shreya- "haan. She sure is."

 **Tarika-** "tum logo ka kaam hua?"

 **Shreya-** "haa hogaya. ACP sir, Daya sir free nahi hue. Baki sab aate hi honge thodi der mei..."

 **Tarika-** "Aur Abhijeet..."

 **Shreya-** "arey wo… wo toh busy hai…."

Tarika nodded hiding her disappointment.

.

.

upstairs-

 **roohi-** "guys! Ye kya hai! Tum logo ne kaha madad karoge aur yaha saara kaam tum hi kar rahe ho!"

roohi complained.

 **Purvi-** "relax behna. Its your birthday aur hume day off bhi mil gaya… what's wrong!?"

 **Roohi-** "arey par party mujhe dena tha na? Tarika cake banaa rahi hai… aur tum log kuch bhi karne nahi derahe mujhe! Aur yaha kyu le aaye?"

the other girls exchanged smiles…

 **Ishita-** "you have to wait for the surprise."

 **Roohi-** "surprise- don't tell me! Neeche!"

Roohi was at loss for words. She smiled thinking how sweet everyone was. She didn't need to anything.

 **Roohi-** "toh tum log sab manage kar rahe ho huh? You guys are throwing me a party?"

 **Purvi-** "hey… itna maayus mat hona. Agli baar dedena.. wo aaj sab bohot khush hai… isliye muft mei party mil raha hai tumhe!"

Roohi laughed at the joke. She knew Purvi was just joking.

 **Ishu-** "waise ye sab Daya sir ka idea tha.."

the words slipped from Ishita's mouth and Purvi glared at her.

 **Roohi-** "Daya sir?!"

Roohi was shocked at first and then was so happy.

 **Roohi-** "Sach mei? Daya sir ne… par kyu?"

 **Purvi-** "obviously ek acchi officer jo unko itna adore karti ho, uskeliye kuch toh banta hai na..."

Roohi smiled big… she got up from her bed.

 **Ishu-** "hey! Neeche nahi jaasakti tum-"

Ishita held her hand-

Roohi- "ugh! Tum logo ne house arrest kardiya yar! Very bad..."

 **Purvi-** "arey tumhareliye hi toh hai..."

 **Ishu-** "mujhe bolo kya chahiye!?"

 **Roohi-** "paani..."

Ishita leaves to get some water.

Roohi checked her clock- 4PM. She remembered how hectic her day had been. She got up, went to mandir, called up her parents, talked to near and dear, did some cleaning up, cooked a meal and that was when the girls showed up at 1pm. Since then they had only talked and did nothing. Of course, Ishita and Purvi had burned a cake and that was why Tarika pushed them out. Despite that, her day had been wonderful and she knew something more than that was in queue.

Downstairs, unknown to her preparations were in full swing, thanks to the other CID members who gathered to celebrate the event.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **AN:** so that was it. Party will begin in next chap. Haha sorry… I will try to give a long update featuring all the CID members n some more masti.

Thnx for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** thank you for the reviews guys! I'm glad u liked my attempt :) Love ya all.

DayaVineet's Girl- I'm so so glad you loved it yar! Honestly it was nothing but you were sweet enough to like it. I hope this updt makes you smile as well… :* Love ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Best Birthday Ever!**

Tarika was done. She poured the cake batter into a tray and stuffed it in an oven. Setting the right temperature and timer, she went to take a seat by the kitchen table. Closing her eyes she let out a loud sigh.

Moments later, when she opened them.. she was surprised to see a pair of deep brown eyes staring back at her own-

Perhaps this was a dream? There is no way that he'd be here…

She reached out to poke his nose and giggled when it hit something solid.

"ohh! Yeh kya kardiya Tarika ji..."

Abhijeet rubbed his nose.

"tum kya karre the Abhijeet!?"

"main… arey main aapko dekh raha tha..."

Tarika couldn't just hide her smile.

"haan dikh raha hai. Tumne awaaz kyu nahi di?"

"arey aap itni shanti se baithi hai, main thodi na disturb karta. Aur waise bhi, aise aaraam se aapko dekhne ka mauka, baar-baar thodi milta hai..."

Tarika didn't press further. She was happy to see him back…

"tum jaldi aagaye. Mujhe laga.."

"haa wo kaam hogaya. Daya bhi aaya hai..."

the conversation went on casually.

.

.

.

 **Roohi's room-**

Ishu and Purvi looked apologetic…

 **roohi-** "Kya hua?"

 **Ishu-** "sorry Roo. We'll have to lock you up!"

 **Roohi-** "kya?"

Ishu explained how a while ago they got a message from shreya asking them to come downstairs.

 **Roohi-** "matlab sach mei? Sach mei house arrest hogayi?"

Roo grumbled. Ishu and Purvi apologised and walked away after locking her door.

Sighing loudly.. Roo walked to her balcony to take a view of her surroundings. This was just the limit. She bit her lip and sighed again. They were doing all this just for her sake… so she shouldn't be mad…

.

.

.

 **Downstairs, living room-**

Purvi Ishu greeted Daya, Shreya. Mayur, Pankaj, Divya, Nikhil, Sachin were also present.

Daya sir had a lot of colourful bulbs wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

 **Ishu-** "ha toh aapne kyu bulaaya sir?"

 **Daya-** "arey mujhe decoration karna nahi aata bhai! Kabhi ki nahi..."

 **Ishu-** "aaj kar rahe hai. Roohi k liye! How sweet!"

 **Nikhil-** "hey humare Daya sir humesha sweet hai. Nahi?"

 **Purvi-** "haa wo toh hai..."

 **Ishu-** "bilkul..."

 **Daya-** "accha bohot hui taareef.. meri madad karo yaro.. bolo kaha kaha lagaana hai..."

 **Purvi-** "sir Shreya aapko bataayegi. Isko toh waise bhi interior designing mei dilchaspi hai..."

Purvi smirked. Shreya was surprised.

 **Shreya-** "toh? Tum log madad nahi karoge? Kaise team mates ho tum?"

 **Purvi-** "arey iss kaam k liye aur kitne chahiye? It's 5PM. Party 7 baje ko hai.. araam se karlena..."

 **Sachin-** "haa haa… its done.."

 **Purvi-** "hume aur bhi kaam hai… flowers lagaana hai. Clean up karna hai…"

Shreya sighed. And so Dareya moved to the end of large hall…

.

.

 **Daya-** "mujhe nahi pata tumhe interior designing bhi aati hai.."

 **Shreya-** "huh. Ahh.. wo toh bas hobby hai sir..."

Shreya fetched a ladder.

 **Shreya-** "toh sir.. "

She laughed out loud at the sight before her. Daya was almost tangled up in wires…

 **Shreya-** "Sir ye kya kardiya aapne! Is mei se kaise niklogey?"

 **Daya-** "arey kyu? Maine thik se hi toh lagaya hai… aasaani se aajayega.."

 **Shreya-** "sir these wires got tangled.. dekhiye!"

she pulled out a wire from behind his neck and it wouldn't just come-

 **Daya-** "haa sahi hai..."

 **Shreya-** "Rukiye.. main help karti hu..."

Shreya carefully untangled him. She was so focused in her work but he couldn't help but admire her quick wit and sense.

 **Shreya-** "hogaya..."

her gaze met his and she looked away.

 **Daya-** "itni jaldi… "

He looked at self… and was amazed that he was free from the wires. All the wires/bulbs were now dangling from her hand, neatly wounded into large rings-

 **Daya-** "ek tum hi ho… jo itni meri uljhan khatm kardeti ho… ek tum hi ho… and thank god tum ho.. warna main..."

Shreya looked at him surprised. Daya looked away. He couldn't just help but say how he felt. His feelings had spilled out.

 **Daya-** "wo.. wo main..."

 **Shreya-** "aap mere bare mei aisa sochte hai?"

 **Daya-** "uh..."

He couldn't lie…

 **Daya-** "wo.."

 **Shreya-** "accha laga sir… par shayad aapko nahi pata. Ki aapne kitni baar mera saat dia. Kitni madad ki meri. Meri hi nahi.. sab ki… isliye toh aap mujhe itne pasand ho..."

It was Daya's turn to get surprised. Shreya looked away mumbling something…

 **Shreya-** "sab ki pasand ho… I mean..."

Daya smiled wide. So the feelings were mutual? May be Abhijeet was right, after all.

Her cheeks got reddened. He admired her for a bit and then spoke to ease the tension-

 **Daya-** "chalo.. kaam pe lag jate hai..."

 **Shreya-** "haan haan..."

She nodded and quickly they got to work.

.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile**

there was a knock. Ishu opened the door and was shocked to come face to face with Dushyant. He stared at her for quite a bit. Both were unable to move. But There was also KV by his side…

She quickly recovered from her shock as he glanced sideways at KV.. and moved inside.

Purvi joined them.

 **Purvi-** "arey aap log aagaye! Acchi baat hai. Humari madad kijiye na!"

 **KV-** "oh god! Purvi… saans toh lene do na hume!"

 **Purvi-** "right!"

Dushyant still kept staring at Ishu all the while and it got her worked up. He was enjoying her discomfort when she got up-

 **Ishu-** "uh! Main.. paani leke aati hu aap logo k liye… "

Her voice was hoarse. One could say she was nervous…

 **Ishu-** "garmi bhi toh kitni hai..."

She was about to escape to the kitchen when someone held her hand…

O_O

Her eyes widen as the calm, composed Dushyant had gone out of his way to do this! Not stopping at that, he tugged onto her hand pulling her close…

 **Ishu-** "uh..."

Just what was he doing?! Ishu was sure all eyes were on them… Her heartbeat was loud enough to burst her ears and she could hardly breathe. He however seemed just as calm as ever and she hated it… she glared at him hard, trying to break free-

 **Dushyant-** "chill..."

 **Ishu-** "huh?"

She stopped wriggling as his warm breath touched her ears. Heart pounding, she looked at him, when he moved away…

 **Dushyant-** "chilled water laana plz…"

She took deep breaths and glared at him.

 **Dushyant-** "garmi toh dekho!"

KV chuckled at this.. and closed his mouth. That was! Unexpected.. coming from Dushyant was… just… amusing!

Sachin, Purvi rolled their eyes and chose not to speak..

 **Ishu-** "thik hai!"

She glared at him once more before moving in….

.

.

Moments later, Dushyant and KV were relaxing a bit. Sachin, Purvi were arranging flower vases…

Ishu came with water.. she handed a glass to KV… and then

 *** splash ***

she threw the water straight onto Dushyant's face…

Dushyant was shocked…

 **Dushyant-** "yeh… tumne!"

 **Ishu-** "oops! Mujhe laga it will cool you off! Sorry! Sir!"

she made a mock upset face. KV laughed his heart out-

 **KV-** "hahaha! Chehra toh dekho!"

Ishu too joined him.

Dushyant too couldn't help but smile a little, it was like having fun, after all…

 **Dushyant-** "tumhe main-"

 **Ishu-** "ahh-"

Ishu broke into a run as Dushyant chased after her…

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile…**

Roo was bored in her room… she went back to her bed and almost dozed off when she heard a voice.

"hey princess!"

she sat up and looked around…

"ye awaz kaha se aarahi hai?"

she tugged at the locked door, but no avail…

"arey yaha balcony pe aao na!"

Roo suddenly recognized that voice..

"Vineet!"

She moved to the balcony and saw that he was standing there, leaning onto the metal rim, his feet still resting on the ladder he used to climb up.

"tum yaha? Aur ye seedi kya hai?"

"arey wo sab chodo! Princess… ye bataao… aazad hona chahogi?"

Roo blinked..

"what do you mean!?"

"tumhe wo fairytale yaad hai? Bachpan mei jo padi humne… princess ek band kamre mei rehti hai, aur fir prince aake usey chudaata hai… kya naam tha uska?"

"jo bhi ho… mujhe laga aisi kahaniya sirf ladkiya padti hai..."

"ugh! Whatever! Thoda bohot jaankari toh ladkon ko bhi hai..."

Both laughed.

"toh.. Mr. Vineet Kumar! Aap mere prince hai? Huh?"

Roo teased him. He gave her a charming smile,

"haan aapke liye toh gulam bhi banjayenge ji..."

roohi giggled.

"accha andar aao na. Darwaza se kyu nhi aaye..."

"hey! Sunaa nhi! Main tumhe chudaane aaya hu… chal mere saat.."

"arey par kaha? Kaise..."

"seedi se… pehle tu utar jaa. Fir main utrunga!"

He jumped at once and was now standing beside her on the balcony-

"huh?"

"ohho rajkumari. Just escape!"

"arey par… jisne mujhe lock kia wo villains nahi, mere dost hai.. sab mereliye itna kuch kar rahe hai..."

"aur main? Main dost nhi?"

"arey tum bhi ho… but.."

"chal na roo… jald hi wapis aajayenge.. chal chal..."

Roohi sighed. This was even more exciting. This birthday is proving to be different experience with each passing second…

she got onto the ladder with Vineet's help.. within seconds, she descended… Vineet too joined her..

"ab?"

"ab..."

"kya karei?"

"uh.. umm lets go for a ride..."

Vineet pointed to his bike outside. Roohi laughed. So this was it?

Together they got on the bike and drove away…

.

.

.

garden…

Dushyant caught up with Ishu, both breathing hard…

"OK! Main… main haar gayi!"

She gave up when he caught hold if her hand… when she looked up she found him looking at her keenly, with a smile on his face…

"wo… aap… aapne jo bhi cafeteria mei sunaa… wo.. wo sach nahi hai..."

He laughed. She spoke again.

"its not funny..."

He left her hand.

"OK.."

"huh?", Ishu was confused.

"I said its OK. May be, maine hi usey seriously lia..."

"hmm?"

She looked away momentarily. So the issue is solved, right?

He spoke again, "ya yu kahu.. we will talk when you agree that you just lied…"

smiling to himself he began to walk away…

"sorry! Aapke uuper paani giraane k liye!"

He turned around..

"you are forgiven.."

with that he walked away…

Ishu thought he was right. She did lie to him. May be, she needed more time like he had said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

RuVi were on the highway… Vineet was driving his bike, Ruhi was seated behind him. The weather was really nice, wind blowing and it had started drizzling actually.

"weather kitna accha hai na. Waise hum ja kaha rahe hai..."

"ye raasta hume Lonavala lejayega… so the weather."

both smiled. Suddenly-

"but Vineet! Iss waqt hum Lonavala kaise ja sakte hai?"

"haha. Kisne kaha hum Lonavala jarahe hai. Humara destination iske beech hai. And dont worry, tum party mei time pe pohoch jaogi-"

Roohi nodded. They drove along.

 **1hr later-**

Vineet parked his bike by the road side.

"chalo..."

Roohi followed him and smiled when she saw their destination was a cute little open-view cafe.

Vineet turned to look at her just then-

"socha mausam accha hai toh, ek cup coffee hojaye.. kya kehti ho..."

Roohi smiled wider as they found their table..

the crisp wind blowing, the light chill, the drizzle and the hot cup of coffee and not to mention the ride felt amazing!

She took a sip of her coffee. That's when Vineet pushed a small gift wrap towards her.

"ek aur surprise?"

"arey nahi yar. Chota sa gift hai. Hope you will like."

"I will love it Vineet. Seriously, I'm so lucky mujhe itne acche dost mile, itna accha team mila.."

"ha lucky toh ho tum. But don't worry, tumhara bhi turn ayega, jab tumhe mehnat karni padegi, hum sab ko lucky feel karwane k liye..."

Roo laughed at the teasing.

"haan. Haan. Kyu nahi..."

Vineet smiled. Roohi stuffed her gift in her bag, obviously Vineet would say, ghar jake kholna… wouldn't he?

They finished their coffee in silence.

"aha! Mera treat!"

"arey birthday mera hai..."

"mere birthday pe tum treat dena.."

saying so, Vineet paid the bill. Roohi sighed happily, how much more happiness was in store for her this day? She wished everyday would be like this.

Vineet spoke-

"hey Roo, tumhe barish pasand hai?"

"ji haan ji. Kisko pasand nhi?"

"toh agar.. abhi barish hui toh.. would you mind?"

"not really… but! Nhi! Mujhe geela nhi hona. Ghar jaana hai. Waha sab wait kar rahe hai… waise bhi I dont think it will rain.."

"kya keh rahi ho! Its drizzling yar! Aur aise mei agar koi dil se dua maange ki barish ho… toh hojayegi.."

"really?"

they both began walking out. A good half an hour passed in the cafe and they had to make a move.

"really..."

Vineet spread his arms after reaching his bike, looking skyward-

"Abhi baarish hojaye bhagwaan plz!"

he shouted on top of his voice and Roohi giggled.

Just then as if listening to his request.. rain came pounding… Roohi laughed in disbelief…

"dekha! Vineet ka kamaal!"

"haha. Waise bhi barish honewali thi- tumhe pata tha. Isliye hui."

"ugh! Tumne wo nhi suni? Kisi cheez ko agar shiddat se chaaho toh saari kayanaat..."

Roo cut him off..

"haaa. Haa. Bas! Ab SRK banne ki zarurat nhi!"

both laughed.. he watched in amusement as Roohi ran to a shelter near the cafe…

"kya hua.."

"mujhe nhi bheegna!"

"arey why not!"

"pagal hai kya? Hume wapis jaana h Vineet. Aur waha sab log honge.. kya sochenge! Sab mereliye surprise plan kar rahe hai aur main barish mei bheeg k enjoy karke aayi-"

"oh god! Thik hai.. ek minute..."

Vineet was drenched then. Moving inside the cafe, he signalled her to wait.. A moment later..

"lo ji!"

he handed her a rain coat…

"kiska hai.."

"cafe wale ka.."

"par.. "

"maine isey khareeda hai.. yaha pe raincoats ki kab zarurat padegi, kisi ko nhi pata… isliye har shop mei milta hai..."

"ahh par.."

Vineet sighed. Roohi checked her watch.. 5:35 PM.

"oh god! Ab nhi nikle toh late hojayenge.."

"that's why! Hurry up!"

saying so, Vineet walked back to his bike. Roohi quickly put on the raincoat and joined him. And so the drive began again…

Roohi laughed heartily feeling the rain droplets in her palm, she lifted her face, laughed again as rain caressed her.

"Oh god! Kon kehta hai.. barish mei bheegne se hi maza aata hai.. raincoat se maza kam nhi hota.."

Vineet smiled hearing that… she laughed again… he was happy she was enjoying..

"hold on tight.. ab tez chalaunga.."

Roohi held on to his shoulder and squealed in delight as they drove off at a higher speed. Vineet over took some vehicles and she laughed again, shouting like a kid who has won in a race…

"oh god! Thank you so much Vineet… this is definitely the birthday ever!"

"hey.. picture toh abhi baaki hai meri dost-"

they laughed and the drive continued…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN:** ok so there it was. This had Abhirika, Dareya and Ishyant also. Writing Dareya is a bit hard for me. Sorry but I tried.. I hope you enjoyed.

Third and final part will be out soon! :)

so plz do rvw kaisa laga.. :* Love ya mere sweetu and mere sweet friends :* :*


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** After ages! Here's the next chap. Hope jiske liye likha hai, she likes it and everyone else too…

Here's ur next update my dear ;) Enjoy! yeah I dint proofread … so sorry for any spell errors. Will be editing soon.

.

.

.

Vineet and Roohi finally reached Roohi's apartment. Vineet parked his bike out side and gestured his companion to follow his lead.

Roo is apprehensive.

"Vineet, sab ki ankhon se bachkar hum andar kaise jayenge?"

Vineet smiled, "jayenge princess. Gimme your hand. And no don't take off your coat."

Roo looks unsure. So he reassures again.

"Relax, bas Vineet baba pe bharosa rakho balike!"

Roohi giggles softly and lets him lead her by her hand. It felt so good, holding hands, laughing like there's no other worry.

Vineet quietly, quite cleverly led her to the backyard.

"Raasta saaf hai-" he says only to frown a little.

"Kya hua," Roohi asks, her head still hung low. She doesn't want to hurt any of her friends by letting them know that she has sneaked off to somewhere. She hid her face behind her sleeve and tugged on to Vineet's hand.

"Shh-"

Vineet signals her to be quiet and looks at the scene before him. He moves behind a tree, dragging Roohi with him. He rests his back against the trunk and lets out a sigh-

"Ab ye log yaha pe kya karrahe hai bhai! inko bas abhi romance karna tha? Seedi toh hai, par upar jaye kaise?"

Vineet sighs again. Roohi speaks up.

"Arey… main toh kehti hu, bahar ke rasthe se hi chalte hai. Arey mera hi apartment hai bhai!"

"Haan toh tum kya chahti ho Roo? Ki sab tumhe dekhe? Ki hum pakde jaye..." he shakes his head and says in a low voice, "pakde gaye toh mujhe sab itnaa tease karenge.. itna tease karenge…."

"Kyu tease karenge? Tum toh sirf ek dost ko cheer up karrahe the na?"

Roohi speaks innocently. Vineet laughs.

He thinks to himself- 'Sirf Dost? Doesn't she know how obvious it is? Sab ko pata hai Roo, bas tumhe nahi… par tumhe zarur bataaunga jaldi….'

He then peeps at the balcony and then again at the ladder resting against it.

"arey ab bas bhi karo bhai!"

He holds his head. Roohi is confused. She's hiding herself behind Vineet and she can not see what exactly is happening there near the back door.

"Main jarahi hu!"

Roo begins to walk ahead but Vinu stops her-

"tum nahi jasakti."

"kyu?"

"Kyu ki raasta saaf nai hai… kuch log hai waha..." he trails off.

"toh rehne do na. Waise bhi barish ruk gayi hai. Main aur kab tak ye raincoat pehnu haan? Aur koi yaha agaya toh kya mujhe nhi dekhega? Main toh kehti hu, socho mat bas kood jaao…."

"arey ruk-"

Roo is about to move but Vinu holds her by the arm.

"ruko yar… you don't want to ruin their moment. Now do you?"

Vineet gestures towards the back door. Roo sneaks a peek at the scene behind him.

She finds Ishu standing there, her back against the ladder, Dushyant has her captive, both his arms blocking her escape as he holds the ladder.

"Kya romance hai bhai! Manna padega, khullam khulla!"

Vineet comments turning to look at the dup but Roohi chides him.

"Hey now, piche hato! Don't gawk at them. It's ill manners."

"Hey! Ye meri galti ni ki maine dekha! Wo dono toh kahi bhi shuru hojaate hai-"

"Shh! turn around..."

Roohi pushes him around. And the duo move a little away giving IshYant much needed privacy.

Meanwhile, Ishu gulps nervously, tearing her gaze away from Dushyant, she looks at the umbrella that flew off from her hand.

"mera… chhata…. Lene dijiye na mujhe..." she says finding her words after a long pause.

Dushyant doesn't move an inch. Ishu looks at him. Just how long does he plan to stand like that?

"hatiye na… sir..."

"maine kaha na, jab tak tum sach bol nahi deti, main yaha se hatunga nahi..."

"maine bola na sir… ki jo aapne cafeteria me suna wo jhoot hai…"

"aur maine bhi tumhe bola ki tum jhoot bolrahi thi."

"toh aapne ye bhi bola na, ki jab tak main sach khud na bol duu, aap mujhe tang nahi karenge…."

Dushyant frowns for a bit but then smiles a little, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear he leans a little forward.

"kaha tha, lekin ab iraada badal diya… ab utna intezar nahi hota… so you tell me now."

Ishu is speechless but manages to push him back to a comfortable distance. A few more moments pass. She can hear voices of the girls from behind…

"Oh no! The girls are looking for me…. Hatiye na! Unhone dekhliya toh.. mujhe bohot tease karenge! Hatoo!"

"Try me…." Dushyant smiles playfully.

"Come on, tum ek cop ho! Push me!"

"ugh! Mazak bohot hua haan! Ab mujhe gussa ayega!" Ishu glares at him.

"haan aane do na, gusse se taaqat bhi miljayegi… mujhe dhakka dene k liye..."

"Ishuuuu!" "Kahaa ho yar!"

The voices are getting louder.

"Well, tumhe azaadi chahiye toh tumhe uskeliye ladna hoga..."

Sighing in frustration, Ishu reaches up with both her hands and tries to push him away. Dushyant laughs, relishing the feel of her hands on his chest…

"come on!"

Ishu tries harder causing him to giggle,

"ab iss deewar ko kaise hataadu..."

"Ishu! tu yaha hai na?" says a voice…

Shreya, Purvi, Tarika…. The girls are here.. She should push him off her before they spot them.

She tries to give Dushyant another shove, but he wraps her arms around her form pulling her close. The shock renders all her movements to a halt.

"Toh Ishu… tum bhi aao na hum Roohi k kamre mei… oooh! toh tum busy ho haan?"

Ishu blinks, turning to look at the source of voice. It's Purvi… Great! The girls have found her now in someone's embrace, her hands resting against that certain someone's chest… just great! Ishu wants to jump apart. But her every part in her body is jammed.

"Oops! Wrong timing!" says Shreya…

"Haan… ab inko akela chod dete hai, kyu Shreya?" Purvi suggests.

Tarika just gives a teasing smile and the three ladies walk away leaving IshYant.

"ugh! tum! tumhari waje se Dushyant! ye sab! now I'm embarrassed! ooh! I want to crawl into a hole! kaha chupu main… kaha….?"

Ishu gets frantic and rambles on and then buries her face in his chest.

"Sab tumhari waje se! You stupid stupid senior inspector! I hate you!"

She beats him on the arm…

Dushu laughs and holds her close

"Well ab toh sach bol hi do..."

Ishu is silent for a while but then looks at him with a resigned smile.

"You won."

"huh?"

"tum hi jeete… I love you."

Dushyant is shocked for a moment but then smiles… Ishu gives him a soft smiel in return. They hug

Dushu says… "I love you too!"

He hugs her again and closes his eyes. Ishu too has her eyes closed.

Vineet, from his hiding spot takes a peek at them.

He says quietly to Roohi, "Chalo yar! Yahi humara mauka hai… seedi se uupar chali jao, apne kamre mei..."

Roohi is tensed, "arey par… main.."

"Just go!"

Vineet gives her back a push. He then goes to hold the ladder and signals her to climb up. Roohi nods and begins climbing. Soon she reaches the balcony of her room and gives him a thumbs up. Vineet glances at ishyant who are in their own world just beside him and looks up at Roohi. Seeing her up there, he heaves a sigh of relief while still holding on to the ladder. That sigh jostles IshYant out of their dreamworld.

"Tum? Vineet?"

Dushyant begins sheepishly. His arms loosen around Ishu and the embarrassed girl just bolts for the door.

"tum yaha kya karrahe ho?"

"arey main bhi toh yahi pooch sakta hu!" Vineet teases him.

Dushyant scratches his neck but then narrows his eyes-

"tum ye seedi k saat kya karrahe the?"

Dushyant looks up at the balcony. There's no one up there.

"Wo… Roohi ka kamra hai na! Don't tell me tum uski kamre mei ghusne ki koshish karrahe the! Wo bhi mere aankhon k saamne!"

"aapki aankhe toh band the sir!" Vineet answers with a smile, letting his hands slide from the ladder.

"haan, fir bhi. Tum uska faaida nahi utha sakte, got it? Aise chori-chipe tum meri best friend k kamre mei nahi jaasakte!"

Vineet laughs, "bas karo yar! Roohi meri bhi dost hai. Itna over protective hona thik nahi. And you know me, main bas Roohi ko surprise de raha tha..."

"haan haan surprise. I know you mere dost, mujhe pata hai ki tum uske bare mei kya sochte ho..."

Dushyant gives a knowing smile and goes on, "but jab tak tum usey bol nahi dete, aur jab tak wo tujhe haan nahi bolti, tab tak aise unofficial meetings are not allowed. Got it? Chalo ab Bohot hua. Jaao aur jab wo neeche aaye tab mil lena.."

Dushyant drags Vinu through the back door back into the house.

Vineet can only manage to say, "you're so impossible yarr!"

.

.

.

Few mins later-

There's a knock on her door. Roohi finishes changing after a nice hot shower and opens the door to her room. The girls enter with a smile.

"are aap sab!"

"Der horahi hai Roohi… ab tak kya karrahi thi?" Purvi asks.

"Chalo ab tayyar hojao! Hum tumhe tayyar karenge!" Shreya says.

"whoa! Please guys, it's my birthday. Shaadi nahi!" Roo protests.

"haan maalum hai. Aur hum iss birthday ko tumhara best ever banaana chahte hai… aur har saal bhi karenge. As long as you're with us..." Ishu winks.

"You guys are soo sweet!" Roohi gives a wide smile.

"Chalo main tumhara makeup karti hu..." Divya offers…

"Arey pehle mujhe naya dress toh pehenne do!"

Roo laughs and goes into the shower to change again.

She comes out wearing a shimmering golden kurta that goes all the way down to her toes, almost hiding the pink palazzo she put on.

"gorgeous!" says shreya with a smile.

"guys! Ab bas karo..." Roo blushes and shakes her head.

"tum log iski makeup karo.. main neeche chalti hu Tarika ki madad karne."

Roo watches as Shreya runs from the room.

She thinks- "kitna kuch karre h ye log mereliye. Mujhe bhi kuch karna hoga inke liye…. I'm blessed. Looks like iss saal k birthday sach mei best honewala hai.."

.

.

.

Shreya goes to kitchen. There's no one around.

"ye Abhijeet sir aur Tarika kaha gaye?"

Just then someone enters the place, answering her- "gaye honge kahii ek saat samay bitaane!"

"Daya sir!" Shreya whirls around and there Daya is with a wide smile on his face.

"Kya karrahi ho?"

"main toh bas- aap kya karrahe hai yaha?"

"uh wo main.." Daya scratches his temple nervously.

Shreya laughs.

"aap yaha kitchen mei aaye, matlub aapko bhook lagrahi hai na…?"

"arey nahi! Aisa kuch nahi..."

"lucky ho aap… maine kuch der pehle hi goolab jaamun banaye hai…."

Daya shakes his head, "Roohi ka birthday hai, pehle usey khilaao na..."

Shreya laughs, "toh main sahi thi! Aapko bhook lagi hai.."

"shayad thoda sa…."

Shreya places some gulab jamun in a cup and gives it to him-

"khaalijiye sir.. Roohi ka favorite hai, ladkiya kuch already usey khilaane legaye… ye aap kha sakte ho.."

Daya smiles and takes the cup. He puts one jaamun in his mouth-

"mm… bohot meetha hai..."

"aapki tarah..."

Shreya realizes what she said and quickly amends-

"I mean… ye toh meetha hai hi. Aur… aap bhi bohot sweet ho. Sab ka kitna khayal rakhte hai. Sab ko kitna pasand karte hai..."

She chides herself- ab bas kar Shreya. Kya bol rahi hai….

Daya smiles, pleased with himself. Both dareya blush a little. But finally Daya clears his throat-

"umm.. Shreya… tumhe… khane ka shauk hai?"

"hmm? Haan, kaise nahi. Accha khana toh sab ko pasand hai..." Shreya smiles.

"Haan toh… kya hum… kabhi… khane pe chale?"

Shreya's eyes widen. It sounded like an invitation for dinner or something. She smiles widely.

"haan sir.. kyu nahi..."

Daya smiles and Shreya blushes a little. Daya finishes off his desert and leaves the kitchen with a wide grin on his face. After ages, he's going on a date. He never did go on a date in all these years though.

.

.

.

.

A while later, Roohi and the girls walk down the stairs. The living room is decorated with colourful bulbs, candles and flowers. A faint blue light filled the entire area and it's a beautiful sight.

Roohi looks around. All the CID team members are present. Even Dr. Salunkhe and ACP. Everyone suddenly start clapping and together they sing the Happy birthday song for her.

"Happy birthday to you…

Happy birthday to you…

Happy birthday dear Roohi…

Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone end the song with a loud applause. Roo is thrilled to see their happy faces and a three storied cake set on the table in the center.

Vineet and Tarika urge her to cut the cake.

"Chalo Roohi, cake cutting se iss rangeen shaam ko shuru karo..."

Roohi moves to the cake with a smile. The cake is anything but pretty. It looks delicious and the flower carving looks anything but professional.

"Thank you Tarika… mujhe nhi pata aap itne ache cake bana sakte ho..."

Abhi pipes in, "humari Tarika ji toh kuch bhi kar sakti hai, kyu Tarika ji..."

Tarika smiles in return… "Ye toh kuch bhi nahi…. go on.. cake kaato.."

Roohi is nearly in tears. Daya places a hand on her shoulder-

"Chalo my little princess, cake kaato.. sab wait karrahe hai! Music shuru karo bhai…."

A soft piano version of birthday song begins to play as Vineet turns on the music system. He then joins Roohi. Flanked by Daya sir and Vineet on either side, Roohi smiles widely and blows the candle. Everybody clap. She cuts the cake and feeds the first piece to Daya.

"arey pehle for birthday girl..." he takes the piece from her hand and feeds her.

Roohi smiles teary eyed.

"ahh tohfa ni laya isliye ro rahi ho?" Daya asks wiping a tear that's falling down her cheek-

"ye toh sabse bada tohfa hai… aapne hi ye sab planning ki na.. thank you sir…"

"arey ye toh kuch bhi nahi.." Daya smiles, "waise iss mei sab ne mera saat diya… aur kyu na de, hum sab ek pariwar hi toh hai… aur pariwar k sadasya ka janam din, kisi tyohar se kam nahi..."

"Sahi bola tumne Daya. Aur kon kehta hai hum tohfa nahi laye… ye lo beta..."

ACP sir hands Roohi a small gift wrap.

"arey sir… iski zarurat nahi… aap aye.. wohi kaafi hai…."

"aise kaise… main toh har saal apne team members k birthday pe zarur kuch na kuch deta hu. Isse pehle ki tum socho kya tohfa hai, main hi bataa deta hu. Ye ek ghadi hai..."

Salunkhe snickers hearing this, "arey yar! Kya Pradyuman! Tum har saal ek hi tohfa dete ho yar, sab ko… wrist watch!"

"Haan toh issme galat kya hai? Main chahta hu ki mere team me har kisi ko samay ka lihaaz ho..."

Duo laugh at this. Roohi smiles and accepts her gift with a smile.

"Thank you ACP sir..."

She cuts the rest of the cake and feeds everyone a piece. They wish her happy birthday, give her a hug and drop a small present in her hand. Soon her arms are full of presents. One of the package falls down and Vineet picks it up. The crowd around Roohi has dispersed and Vineet is thankful for this alone time with her.

"Need a hand there, partner?" he asks.

Roohi smiles, "haan. Help toh chahiye… par tum bhi cool drink kyu nhi peete.. waha dekho sab gappe mar rahe hai.. jao tum bhi enjoy karo.. I'll joing you in a bit."

"Nah!" Vineet shakes his head, taking the heap of presents, "mujhe kuch nahi chahiye.. chalo inhe kamre mei rakh deta hu."

RuVi move upstairs. Vineet drops all the presents on her bed and both of them sit on the edge, letting out a sigh.

"birthdays can be tiring huh?"

Roohi laughs.

"haan. Aur exciting bhi… maine kabhi nahi socha.. kisi k birthday pe itna kuch ho sakta hai.. I'm so lucky Vineet! I'm.. I'm so happy!"

She giggles. He smiles at her.

"Accha hai Roo. And I only want you to be happy…. Bhai presents toh dekho kitne mile hai… kab khologi?"

Vineet begins to unwrap one of the package but Roohi snatches it from him.

"Hey! mera present hai! Main kholungi… jab ye party khatm hojaye tab! Waise bhi janab, aapki present nahi mili mujhe..."

Vineet frowns and then taps his temple thoughtfully,

"tumhe nhi mila mera tohfa..?"

"nahi." Roo shakes her head.

"haan toh its fine. Itne sare milgaye na. Chalo chodo… main jaraha hu cool drink peene."

Vineet gets to his feet and Roohi hits him with a nearby pillow.

"you! mujhe mera tohfa chahiye! do mujhe mera tohfa…"

"haan dediya na.. wo bike ride.. muft mei nhi ghumata main logo ko…"

"ugh! main toh apna tohfa lekar rahungi. And that bike ride doesn't count."

Roo throws the pillow at him. Vinu catches it and laughs…

"ok baba. Ab bhootni ki tara mujhe mat satao… tumhara tohfa miljayega… wait karo… mera tohfa kuch khaas h… party khatm hone k baad dunga… chalo ab neeche sab wait karre hai..."

Roohi pouts a little and asks, "mujhe pakka tohfa doge na..."

"arey haan baba! Mujhe nhi pata tu itni bhayanak ho sakti hai… warna pehle hi de deta..." Vineet jokes.

Roohi hits him on the arm, "birthday girl ka mazak mat udaao.."

And together they head downstairs to join their friends.

.

.

.

.

RuVi arrive only to hear Freddy's announcement-

"arey bhai party hai toh, naach-gaana kider hai! Vineet acha hua baba, tu aagaya. Zara acha sa gaana play karo! Chalo sab naachte hai!"

Freddy smiles at everyone but hides his face as he feels ACP's glare at him. Salunkhe chides ACP.

"arey baccho ko aaj toh enjoy karne do. Chalo hum chalte hai..."

Salunkhe begins to drag him out.

"haan toh karne do… lekin har cheez ki hud hoti hai.. no late night parties.. ok bachon?"

Everyone give their word to ACP sir and they see the duo off.

.

.

.

Freddy heaves a sigh of relief.

"acha hua Ravan chale gaye..."

Just then Daya clears his throat like ACP

"Ravan kise bol rahe ho Freddy, haan?"

Freddy jumps up in fright apologizing.. he then sees its Daya and frowns..

"kya Daya sir! Heart attack dilwaoge kya!"

Everyone laugh at this.

"bhai ab koi mujhe entertain karo.. bohot tension dediya…"

Freddy sighs and collapses into one of the chairs. Manisha gets him some water. Everyone relaxes, finishes their drinks and refreshments.

"Sir playlist tayyar hai! Ab sab ko jodiyon mei naachna hoga.. and koi naa nahi keh sakta.. kya kehte ho?"

Everyone give their approval. Vineet plays a song.

"Sab se pehle shuru karenge Abhijeet sir! Aur Dr. Tarika!"

The guys clear the area, giving enough room for the jodi.

"ab ye kya syappa hai bhai.. karna padega kya!?"

Abhi is a little embarrassed. Tarika too is a bit shy but she agrees to join the fun. She's standing by the stairs when Abhi comes to her… She then smiles and begins to sing along with the lyrics of the song..

"Aap yaha aaye kisliye?"

Abhi smiles and sings- "aapne bulaya issliye..."

Tarika moves away and pulls a face- " aaye hai toh kaam bhi bataayiye..."

Abhi taps her shoulder and sings- " na na, pehle zara aap muskurayiye..."

Tarika makes a sad face again… "muskuraane ki na koi baat hai.."

Abhi sings asking her to look around, "aye ji dekhiye toh kya haseen raat hai..."

Tarika dismisses him with a flick of her hand, "kaam toh bataayiye bataayiye..."

Abhi takes hold of her hand and sings… "pehle zara aap muskuraiye..."

Tarika who's holding back her laughter now laughs, Abhi twirls her a bit and the dance ends. Everyone including RuVi clap.

Next Ishyant dance to Pehla Nasha, and all of the gang join for a group anthem- we are a family. Roohi gets do dance with all her friends, Dushyant, KV, vineet and all the girls ane even Daya sir holds her hand and twirls her around.

The music ends and everybody laugh cheerfully. Roohi checks her watch 11 PM.

Everybody wish her Happy birthday again and give her a warm hug before dispersing off. Roohi thanks them again with a smile.

"thank you guys! Ye mera aaj tak ka sab se best birthday hai! Ye din ek khoobsurat yaad banke rehjayegi… thank you!"

"Dost k liye kuch bhi Roohi..." says Dushyant.

"haan don't forget we're a family..." Daya says..

Roohi smiles.

She bows her head again in gratitued and everyone hugs her again and take their leave.

.

.

.

Roohi looks at the clock 11:15 PM. She then takes a seat on the stairs and glances at the living room. All her friends were gone and it looks empty. Vineet sits beside her.

"Kya… tum gaye nahi?"

"nahi… are you feeling lonely…?"

Roohi shrugs, "can you help it? It was so much fun. Par har acchi cheez ka anth bhi toh hota hai…. Ye raat yahi khatm… I'm happy though."

"aise kaise… your birthday isn't over. Ab bhi 45 mins hai..."

"haan toh.. kya karenge? Tum bhi ghar jao… kal bureau mei milte hai.."

Roohi gets to her feet. Vinu stands up and offers his hand.

"Hey Roo, yaad hai, tumhe mera gift nahi mila ab tak, ab dene ka samay agaya hai… aao mere saat.."

"arey kaha..."

Roohi stiffles her yawn and follows him out. She frowns as Vineet locks the front door and gets his bike.

"kya… ek aur ride?"

"haan ji… aao… iss rangeen shaam k aur bhi rang dekhte hai..."

Roohi laughs and though she's tired, she takes a seat behind him. For once, she feels like she needed to take whatever life has offered her. Another ride begins…

.

..

.

.

.

.

 **AN:** so ek aur chota sa RuVi scene bacha hai! Wo agle chap mei.. let's see ye birthday ki raat kaise khatm hogi.

So kaisa laga sweetz, bataana. Iss mei Abhirika and Dareya hai. Ishyant bhi and RuVi. Hope everyone who read liked it.

.

.

thanks… see you soon with other updates! :)

Happy sunday everyone! And thank you for welcoming me :D :* Love you guys….


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** So here's the final chapter. Hope you all like.

My sweetx, I'm glad u enjoyed last chap here's next.

Best birthday ever!

Finale.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Best birthday!**

 **.The Finale.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vineet drives her to the Juhu beach. It's completely deserted because it's nearly 11:30 PM. No policemen were around to drive them away and the duo easily make it to the shore.

"vineet! ye hum kaha agaye!? I mean! Look at the watch..."

"Relax Roo-"

"It's almost 12. this place looks deserted. I mean ok, lekin agar yaha police agayi toh syappa hojayega-"

"Roo-"

"aur.. aur hum bhi toh police hai. Police hoke rule todenge kya hum? Don't you know yaha koi allowed nhi hai, wo bhi raat k-"

"I know! I know meri maa! Arey saans toh lele pehle!"

Vineet cuts her off, letting her hand slip from his grip. He sighs-

"Lambi saans lo yar! Lambi saans! Can you smell the ocean air? Should I say… Bay of Bengal?"

Roohi almost obeys him but then bursts out laughing-

"It's Arabian Sea, Pagal! Hahaha!"

"Um… main kabhi Geography mei maahir nahi tha-"

"tu kisi mei bhi maahir nhi hai, pata nahi CID ka kaam thik se karna kaise seekhlia tume hahaha…."

Roohi bursts into laughter again and Vineet smiles pleased with himself-

"Chalo! Hans toh liya-"

Roohi's laugh subsides slowly. She then frowns for a moment to look at his features illuminated by the full moon, the crisp ocean air playing with his soft black locks, that angelic smile on his face, everything is perfect.

"tum.. tumne wo… mujhe hasane k liye kia?"

She couldn't stop the smile that followed.

"aur nei toh kya?" *** abhijeet style ***

"haha! Aur ab tum Abhijeet sir ki nakal karrahe ho?"

"hum toh kuch bhi kar sakte hai…. Kuch bhi… hum wo chaand tod k laye?"

She hits his arm playfully…

"bas bhi kar- itnaa kasht utaarne ki zarurat nahi..." * laughs again  
*

"kasht… arey ye ek dost ka farz hai! Aur… waise bhi… tum mereliye sabse zyada important ho…. Khud se bhi zyada..."

he smiles at her and her heart skips a beat. Just what is he saying? Wo bhi aise expression k saat-

She tries to calm her heart turning to the moon instead-

"it's so beautiful tonight…. Honestly ye mera sirf best birthday nahi… mere aajtak ki sabse rangeen sham hai… thank you…. Is nazare ko dikhane k liye… mere saat share karne k liye…."

genuine affection wells up in her heart and when she looks t him, she can see the same in his eyes-

"iss rangeen sham ki ek aur kissa baki hai…. I mean.. ye… ye itna aasan nahi… shayad ye life changing hai! Tumhareliye aur mereliye bhi…."

"life changing? Vineet? Aur kya kya surprises baki hai? I mean… waqt ka toh lihaz rakha karo- dekho 12 bajne wale hai… aur usee k saat mera birthday bhi khatam… at least agle saal tak-"

"10 min… dus minute baki hai, senorita…. Ruko…. Abhi aya…."

Saying that Vineet quickly breaks into a run disappearing into the shadows-

"Vi.. Vineet..."

The beach wasn't thoroughly lit. the lights are just here and there and some of them aren't glowing. The steady glow from the moon was soothing earlier but now, when it's just her standing there.. it's started to become.. spooky-

"Vineet…. Ye… ye hai.. tumhari akhri surprise? Mujhe darana haan? Not fair…. Ugh! Kya keh rahi hu… main! Main kaha darti hu… I'm a CID officer! Main… main nhi darti… Daya sir! Daya sir ko yaad karo Roo… kitne bahadur hai wo! tera idol hai… uff! Yes! I'm calm..."

taking deep breaths she tries to calm herself and manages to do so as she keeps trying to follow the movements of seconds hand in her wrist watch… it was difficult to tell the time but she's sure… a good 5 mins passed…

"kaha rehgaya ye Vinu kahika!"

She mutters to herself but Vineet answers her-

"yahi hu..."

Vineet gives her a smile.. Roohi frowns….

"Vineet…. Uff thank god! Tum aagaye… ab chale…?"

Vineet grabs her hand…

"chalo nahi bhago! Time nahi hai… abhi bhagna hoga…. Quick… just 5 min bache h 12 bajne me…."

He drags her along, breaking into a run…. Roohi runs along, laughing as wind ruffles her hair, skirt and the scarf wrapped around her neck- It's surely best birthday ever!

The duo run and come to stop near a small canopy, supported by four sturdy logs of wood. A table was set underneath it, a wrapped package and bouquet of roses lying on it.

"Vineet..."

"Shh,… lemme light the candles!"

"Par vineet-"

"arey yar chup raho na, already itna nervous hu, time bhi nahi bacha…."

Roo rolls her eyes- "par main yahi hu!"

"haan lekin this is a part of your birthday surprise! 4 min bache h… chup raho-"

"Okay! Okay!"

"Yes!"

Vineet finishes lighting the candles on the table, each candle encased in a colorful glass tumbler to keep it from blowing off in the wind. He then reaches for the package, unfolds it and there lies a cake, a heart shaped one, and when all the candles were lit- Roohi could clearly read what's written there….

"I love you Roohi… Will you be Mine?"

Vineet is trying his best using his palms trying to secure the candles that're lit on the cake-

"this is..."

Roohi is awestruck. Mixed feelings course through her mind and she ends up laughing n choking…

"hey it's not funny ok-"

"I know..." Roohi manages to say after a short pause-

She looks at him… Vineet begins to finally speak but then she interrupts him-

"ye sab kab se….?"

"jab se paida hua hu tab se?"

"hahaha! Very funny!"

"I mean it… I mean I know now ki you're the only one for me… toh… obviously.. So… Roohi ye… ye mazak nahi hai… I truly love you…. Will you be mine? Will you let me cherish the feeling of being loved in return? Will you be mine and mine alone?"

Vineet is rambling on… Roohi laughs out. Vineet pauses frowning. After a small pause, Roohi answers him-

"bas, bas.. zyada poetic hone ki zarurat nahi! Vineet!" * smiles shaking her head * "mereliye bhi sirf ek tum hi ho…. I love you… I just realized ki main tume naa nahi bolsakti… abhi realize kia ki I need you…. I need you because you're the one who can make me smile like this, I truly love you!"

She looks away shyly after confession… there's a dramatic pause and then Vineet shouts out in happiness….

"Yay!"

And then hugs her all of a sudden, lifting her up by holding her around her knees and spinning around… both laugh heartily… whispering their love to each other…

and when he sets her down… it's pure joy…

Vineet points to his watch….

" Abhi 30 second baki hai… Happy birthday Roohi…. Once again! Maine kaha na… ye akhri surprise life changing hai…! I'm glad ye happy happy wali ending hai iss sham ki-"

"it's just the beginning Vineet… safar abhis shuru hua hai… it's truly my best birthday ever!"

She hugs him and smiles resting her head on his chest. He strokes her head lovingly and together they enjoy some quiet lovable moments there on the moonlit beach!

Vineet exclaims….

"lets cut the cake!"

they cut the cake, feed each other laughing all the while…. Vineet then wraps up the remaining… holds the box in one hand and holds out the other-

"well, ab birthday tumhara agla saal hi ayega- toh ghar chale-"

Roo checks her watch… it's 12:05 AM…

"Chalo…. Ab ache bache ki tara mujhe ghar chod do.. main kal milti hu tumse..."

"haan… le chalunga na… lekin ek… matlab.. kuch toh milna chahiye return mei mujhe… nahi?"

"Kyaaa… ? main thak gayi hu… chalo chalo…."

She holds his hand… he starts pouting…

She then laughs and kisses him on the cheek causing him to beam at her.

"ab better?"

"I feel awesome!"

He grins and she blushes… arm in arm they leave the beach. And the journey has only begun!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 _ **AN:**_ _there! Kaisa laga!? ;)_

 _batana!_

 _everyone who read n rvwd….. thank you so much!_

 _I want to end all my fics… I'll try my best to keep coming here wheever possible. So please understand… n thank you! :)_

 _Love ya all! Tc dosto! hope to see you soon…._

 _Sweetx…. Super late updt… sry behna,… hope this made ya smile! :D_

 _Wrote something after ages.. I think it came out good…. Well aap sab kya sochte ho! Rvw me batana if possible!_

 _C ya :D_


End file.
